Dark Storm
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Odin Yuy is dead and Oz has placed a claim on his Kingdom. His son is missing, maybe dead and there are only 5 who can bring the world back to peace. Yaoi/Yuri, AU


Title:                Dark Storm 

Author:             Shinigami195

Summary:        1 prince, 1 slave, 1 shadow, 1 wizard and 1 dragon tamer. Form an unusual group as threats of war starts up and all they want to do is to Love. 

Odin Yuy is dead and Oz has placed a claim on his Kingdom. His son is missing, maybe dead and there are only 5 who can bring the world back to peace.

Rating:             NC-17

Warnings:             Angst?, humour? Lemons, AU, 

Pairings:             2x1x2 3x4x3 5xM 

Notes:              I love doing these kinds of fics. Can't you tell!? 

**Dark Storm ** Prologue/Teaser

Prince Heero gave a sigh and leaned back against the wall, his eyes scanned the large ballroom but he couldn't see the person he wanted. He hated balls. His father knew that but still he had to hold one for his new marriage!!! Evil Bitch, Heero thought as he watched his new mother kiss his father, she's only after the title!

Trumpets sounded as a new lot of guests arrived.

"Baroness Relena Peacecraft of the Sank."

Heero groaned at that name. She had been trying to get his hand in marry for ages. His father encouraged her; he seemed to enjoy doing things that he knew Heero hated. The girl was wearing a creamy white dress with her blond hair in a bun with loose curly strands hanging over her perfect face and blue eyes. She made her way gracefully over to Heero.

"Hello, My Prince." She purred.

"Good evening Lady Relena."

"Lady Duet of the Libre Royaume." One of the Doormen called out and Heero swung his gaze to where the beautiful girl stood.

"Why is she of your Kingdom? She isn't part of your royal family." Relena commented.

"Lady Duet and my mother were very close and because of that my father treats Lady Duet as his own daughter. Therefore she is Lady Duet of the Libre Royaume."

"The Free Kingdom." Relena translated it into the common speech. 

Heero ignored her and watched as the vision walked down the long stairs to the ballroom floor.

A long light blue dress hung from her lithe body, a small headdress made of blue jewels held back the long mane of chestnut hair that reached down to her knees. Violet eyes were looking straight ahead and her head was held high, around her neck rested a silver chained and hanging from the chain was a sliver cross and deeply embedded in it was a stone, a rich amethyst colour. 

"Excuse me Baroness." Heero said quickly, and he hurried through the crowd before another could take the Lady Duet's hand. He took hold of a white-gloved hand and whispered into her ear.

"You are the brightest star here tonight, My Love."

Duet turned and blushed at him. "I don't look to bad, do I?"

"That's an understatement, Duet. Pity your brother couldn't be here!"

Duet coughed in annoyance.

"Everyone!" The King stood up and everyone watched King Odin. "I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife!!!"

A loud cheer went up and Duet shook her head. 

"She really thinks she is something don't she?"

"She's Queen now."

Duet looked at Heero and squeezed his hand. "Your father is a strong man he'll be alright."

Two weeks later, King Odin Yuy of the Libre Royaume was dead.   

Heero glared at his stepmother. She stepped up to the Throne and gave a sniff and wiped her eyes.

"Almost feel sorry for her don't you?" Duet said.

Heero 'hn'ed at his friend's word. 

"Due to my husband's early departure from this world, I have turned to my long time friend Lord Trieze Khushrenada of Oz to help me deal with this. And until I can return to my dear husband's kingdom he shall run it for me."

Duet could feel Heero shaking in rage. "I should be King! She has no right to hand my father's, NO, MY Kingdom around to strangers."

"Shh." Duet placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'm her handmaiden I'll talk to her."

"Don't place yourself in danger, I don't trust her."

Duet turned her gaze back to the throne. "Nor I."

*            *            *

Heero closed his eyes against the softness of the goose-feathered pillows. He heard a male chuckle.

"Bugger off." 

"Where you waiting for me Koi?"

Heero open an eye and then closed it. "Go away Duo."

The boy bounced onto the bed. "You'll never guess what?" 

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Duo, I don't feel up to your games right now."

Heero felt a cold hand press against his forehead. 

"Are you alright Koi? You're awfully hot."

"I'm just tired. Lady Une has…"

"Queen Une and her boyfriend Trieze. This whole issue is worrying you sick! You'll staying in bed tomorrow. I'll cover for you."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Night."

Moist lips replaced the hand on his forehead and Heero drifted off to sleep.

*            *            *

"We have no use for him."

"But he has Duo." Une pointed out.

Trieze smirked. "I've never seen this Duo everyone talks about."

"Duo is Duet. He is a very powerful wizard who turns himself into a female when every he is in public." She snorted. "They say they are in love with each other. Two males. Can you believe it?! I've been trying to get Heero married off to Relena."

"Hn."

"You aren't saying much to comfort me!"

"How can I? There is only one thing you need to do. Well two things."

"What are they?"

"Kill them both."

"Do you know how to kill a Maxwell?" Une asked, no one had ever managed to kill a Maxwell before, the family had always been the most powerful in the whole land. When the Maxwell Throne collapsed the whole Maxwell family went into hiding were they were hunted down and killed for no reason. The only one left alive was a small baby boy who had been saved from the spell that had blasted away his whole family. It was said the Maxwell's were dead. But Une knew better, they were just hiding away, not wanting to cause trouble. Duo Maxwell had been saved by the first wife of King Odin Yuy and mother of Prince Heero Yuy. She taught Duo all that he knew and Lady Une knew that Duo, if his family was still on a throne, would be the most powerful Crown Prince among the Royals of the world. 

"Especially the most powerful Maxwell?" She asked.

Trieze pulled a face and thought for a few minutes.

"If he didn't have his powers then he wouldn't be the most powerful Maxwell."

Lady Une smiled. "Now there's an idea. If I was to take his power and give it to myself. Nothing could stop me!"

Trieze nodded. "And together we can rule the world."

*            *            *

Heero slipped in and out of consciousness. Whenever he woke Duo was there, nursing him slowly back to health. At one time when he woke he could hear Duet talking to Une. Then she was gone and Duo was back. 

"Duo?"

"I'm here. She's gone."

Heero blinked a couple of time but he couldn't seem to get his vision to clear up. "What's wrong with my sight?"

"It's the headache. It'll clear up once your fever has gone down." Duo frowned.

"What's wrong with the fever?"

"Nothing." Duo said, his smile a little bit too big and his eyes were all too deliberately avoiding Heero's gaze.

"Tell me."

"Your fever seems to have gotten worst. I've tried everything your mother taught me, but nothing is working." Duo sounded panicky, his hair was falling from his braid in a dishevel state and he had large bags under his eyes showing that he hadn't slept in a while.  

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Duet cried, Heero had seen the transformation in his friend many times but this was the only time where he was confused by it. 

"Lady Une had me send up food for His Royal Highness. Prepared especially for him."

"Thank you, Sara. I'm sorry for lugging you with my duties."

"No need to apologize Lady Duet. Anything to help the Prince."

Sara handed over the tray of food.

"Thank You."

"Will you be needing anything?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good night." Sara bowed and left the room.

"Here you go." 

Duo helped Heero sit up.

"Can you stop doing that please."

"Doing what?"

"Keep changing. It's making my head hurt."

"Sorry. I'll stay in my true form shall I?"

"Please."

Heero began to eat and Duo sat, silent, watching his friend and monitoring every small change.

"STOP!" Duo suddenly yelled as Heero lifted the fork towards his mouth, a piece of meat on the end of it. "It's poison, I'm sure."

"Poison?"

"Yeah. Gimme your food."

Heero handed the plate over and Duo stood from the bed and moved over to Heero's desk and placed the plate down.

"Nourrir Veneneux Mort." Duo chanted and the food glowed green. Duo growled angrily. "Uh huh, like I thought. Poison." Duo hissed the word.

"What kind of poison is it?"

"The same they use to kill horses." 

"What are you going to do?" Heero asked trying to stand but feeling dizzy from the smallest movement.

"I'll destroy it. Any of this poison in this palace and its grounds will be destroyed." Duo said quietly. He placed a hand over the plate, "Diss-troai diss-trok peste veneneux." The plate burst into a small fire before vanishing completely. 

"Now what?"

"We get you better. I've been told I'm a good nurse." Duo said with a wide grin and he bent his head, his lips just touched Heero's and the two of them were developed in a blinding white light.

Duo raised his head, Heero was fast asleep and his fever had already gone. Duo smiled, it was wrong to heal someone with magic but the poison had already gone too far and without magic in Heero's system, Heero would of died.

Two weeks passed and Heero's health grew again and Lady Une was pissed.

"Send bandits after them!" She hissed as she watched the two boys ride away from the palace.

"It's beautiful out here." Heero commented as he rode Wing a little bit faster. Duo gave Shinigami a little touch with his heel and Shinigami started to trot. "Gallop." Heero ordered Wing and his white mare raced off. Duo gave a laugh and touched Shinigami's head between her two ears.

"You see that girl? Think we can beat them?"

And as an answer his horse gave chase to her mate and his rider.

Heero gave a painful cry, from somewhere nearby and Shinigami skidded to a stop, fear filling her body and she refused to move.

"Come on girl! Get me to Heero!!!"

The horse refused to move. 

Duo jumped from her back and ran forward calling out Heero's name but he couldn't see his friend.

Wing came totting over, no rider on his back.

"Where's Heero?" He asked the horse. Shinigami came forward now. "We gotta find him!" Duo threw himself onto Shinigami's black back. "GO!"

*            *            *

Lady Une watched as the braided wizard straggled back towards the Libra Royaume Palace. She gave an evil sneer and pressed the palm of her hand against the cool glass.

She muttered the words "Demenager hize pouvoir et donner tou mie." And smirked as the boy below her tower collapsed and in her hand appeared a violet djioue. Already through the small stone in her hand she could feel the boy's power flowing through her and her smirk grew in size as her power doubled and the tripled.

"Lady?"

"Yes?" She asked the guard that had just walked in.

"What would you like us to do with the boy?"

"Throw him into the forest. Let the wolves have him."

TBC…

Vocab Translations 

Libre Royaume – Free Kingdom

Koi – (Do I really need to translate this?)

Nourrir Veneneux Mort – (unsure) food, poisonous, death  

Diss-troai diss-trok peste veneneux – (roughly) destroy destruct poison  

Demenager hize pouvoir et donner tou mie – Remove his power and give to me (roughly)

Djioue – jewel, but in this case, Powerful Jewel

Shini195: This started out as 3 pages long, now it's 5. Taken me nearly 6 months to get this just the way I like it. Heaven help me, I have 15 more chapters to do.  

                                    Prologue last Revised: 19th April 2003

Thank You, please review and let me know what you think. I'll post more soon, hopefully it wont take me 6 months to perfect the 1st chapter.

~Shinigami195~


End file.
